rifftraxfandomcom-20200215-history
A Nightmare on Elm Street 5
A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child 'is a 1989 American horror film and the fifth film in the A Nightmare on Elm Street Series. It was directed by Stephen Hopkins and stars Robert Englund, Lisa Wilcox and Danny Hassel. It serves as a direct sequel to A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, following the characters of Alice and Dan, and serves as the finale of the unofficial trillogy that began with A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors. The film is darker and more gothic than the previous sequels, and takes on some heavy topics including teen pregnancy, abortion, eating disorders and drunk driving. The plot revolves around the unborn child of Alice and Dan, as it is influenced by Freddy Krueger and communicates through the dreams of his mother. Ronin Fox Trax released their riff of the film in January of 2011 and is available through iRiffs and Gumroad. They released two samples, one of them being a "redband" trailer. It was the second Ronin Fox Trax release to be made as an open submission riff, accepting scripts from contributors. Synopsis and Preview ' Begin Alice Johnson has a dream...again. While taking a shower she suddenly finds herself in the asylum. She finds herself in a nun's habit with a nametag reading Amanda Krueger, and is attacked by lunatics before waking up. The next day she goes to graduation and hangs out with her new friends, conveniently giving them the opportunity to show off their quirks and stereotypes. They include Greta, a supermodel wannabe; Mark, an off-the-rack 80s geek; and Yvonne, a candy-striper and swimming fanatic. She only tells her boyfriend Dan about the nightmare, who tries to keep her calm He reminds her that she's in control of her dreams and shows her some plane tickets for a trip to Europe they are planning toget her. Alice tries to go to work, and finds herself at the asylum again, being wheeled into an operating room. The sudden dream changes and Alice finds herself as herself looking down at Amanda Krueger giving birth. The baby that emerges is a hideous creature that looks like if Jim Henson made Gollum while suffering from severe depression. It quickly escapes the room, and Alice follows it into the ajoining room, the church that served as the final battleground of the last film. The baby finds Freddy's clothes on the ground where they had dropped before and crawls inside, growing back to the Freddy we all know. Amanda shows up to try and help Alice, but Freddy slams the door on her and Alice awakes, at work, but very late. Alice calls Dan in a panic, who quickly leaves a pool party to meet with her. He falls asleep at the wheel, and has a nightmare where he is fused with a motorcycle. Freddy forces him to drive directly into a tanker truck, which explodes close enough for Alice to run into the street and find him. After seeing Freddy possess Dan's body for a moment, she faints and awakes later in the hospital. There she finds out that she is pregnant with Dan's child. While recovering she is visited by a young boy named Jacob. Yvonne, who works at the hospital informs her that they don't have any children in the hospital, and don't even have a children's ward. Freddy forces Greta to eat herself to death in a dream, leading to her choking in real life. He tries to kill Mark, who is only saved at the last second when Alice draws herself into the dream. Yvonne still doesn't believe them that Freddy is real. Alice gets an ultrasound and some explanation of how Freddy is able to attack even when she's awake. It seems that Freddy is using Alice's child as a bridge. As a fetus, he is in a dream state most of the time, and Freddy is using those dreams along with Alice's ability to reach into dreams to pull people into their doom. Yvonne is attacked by Freddy next, and finally believes Alice. Mark meanwhile finds a comic book that depicts the events of the plot so far, and is pulled into it. There he is attacked by Freddy, who's dressed as a superhero version of himself. Mark tries to fight back as his own gun-fueled comic book hero, but is eventually transformed into a flat paper man and cut to shreds. Believing she can help them, Alice sends Yvonne to the asylum to find Amanda Krueger's body and set her free. Freddy pulls Alice into an M.C. Escher inspired room of stairs. They race eachother to reach Jacob, who is actually the personification of Alice's unborn child. Alice realizes that Freddy was using Jacob to hide inside her the entire time, and forces him out. Alice is left too week to fight. Yvonne reaches Amanda's body and sets her soul free. Amanda arrives in the dream and speaks to Jacob. Jacob uses the power that Freddy's given him to transform both he and Freddy into baby forms. Alice picks up Jacob and absorbs him into her body. Amanda picks up the Freddy baby and does the same, but he starts to fight her, trying to break out of her body. Amanda is closed in behind the church doors, presumably sacrificing herself to keep Freddy contained. Alice eventually gives birth to Jacob, and finds peace from her nightmares. End Cast and Crew *Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger *Lisa Wilcox as Alice Johnson *Beatrice Boepple as Amanda Krueger *Whit Hertford as Jacob Johnson *Kelly Jo Minter as Yvonne Miller *Danny Hassel as Dan Jordan *Erika Anderson as Greta Gibson *Nicholas Mele as Dennis Johnson *Joe Seely as Mark Grey *Valorie Armstrong as Doris Jordan *Burr DeBenning as Mr. Jordan *Clarence Felder as Edmund A. Gray Riff Writers A Nightmare on Elm Street 5 is an open submission riff, edited by James Cruise and written by: *James Cruise *Erica Cruise *SJP *Scott Hardie *Gary "Slasher" Wickering *Erin "Slasher" Wickering *"Hellcat" *D.B. Barnes Quotes * Notes * External Links *A Nightmare on Elm Street 5 Riff on Rifftrax *A Nightmare on Elm Street 5 Riff on Gumroad *A Nightmare on Elm Street 5 on Amazon *A Nightmare on Elm Street Box Set (Movies 1-7 + Freddy vs Jason) on Amazon Category:Ronin Fox Trax Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Category:IRiffs